Réunion
by Nana-del
Summary: La première rencontre de Remus et Tonks, grâce à l'Ordre du Phénix. Finalement, tout a commencé avec de simples regards...


La cuisine sombre et poussiéreuse du Square Grimmaud était bondée. Remus soupira tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, maudissant le brouhaha qui n'arrangeait rien à la migraine latente qui pulsait dans son crâne.  
Sirius en était, sans surprise, l'unique responsable : les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés la veille dans la vieille maison des Black, suivant les conseils de Dumbledore, et avaient essayé tant bien que mal de rendre quelques pièces vivables à grand renfort de sorts ménagers. Ils avaient toutefois lâchement abandonné leur tâche lorsque Sirius avait découvert une série d'excellentes bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Remus jeta un regard en coin à Sirius qui, debout près de la porte de la cuisine aux côtés de Maugrey, accueillait chaque nouvel arrivant. C'était rageant de constater que, même après douze années de prison, son ami semblait toujours ne pas ressentir les effets d'une nuit trop alcoolisée. Il avait certes perdu cette insouciance qui l'avait caractérisé pendant sa jeunesse, et son visage ne respirait plus la joie de vivre et la malice comme il l'avait un jour fait mais Remus était forcé de constater, un peu amèrement pour être tout à fait honnête, que Sirius restait un bel homme et que, si Azkaban lui avait pris son insouciance ainsi que de nombreux kilos, son charisme était resté intact. D'ailleurs, nota Remus en observant les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Emmeline Vance ne semblait pas insensible au charme de Sirius vu les regards appréciateurs qu'elle lui lançait depuis sa chaise.

Remus se massa les tempes et bu une longue gorgée de thé. La soirée de la veille leur avait au moins permis, à Sirius et à lui, de briser la glace. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été joyeuses, mais teintées d'une certaine retenue, peut être d'une appréhension que le Whisky et, plus tard, le vin rouge, avaient évaporé. Il était difficile de retrouver un ami que l'on pensait un traître, d'accepter son erreur… et de porter la culpabilité, celle de ne pas l'avoir soutenu, de ne pas l'avoir cru et de ne pas l'avoir aidé. Sirius lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'il aurait agit exactement de la même manière si leurs places avaient été inversées.

En reposant sa tasse sur la soucoupe, Remus laissa un léger sourire traverser son visage. L'heure n'était pourtant pas à la joie : un jeune garçon était mort lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et Voldemort était de retour. Mais bizarrement, même ces terribles nouvelles et sa migraine ne pouvaient pas altérer la joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Et le bonheur également, de retrouver grâce à l'Ordre du Phénix un semblant de vie sociale, l'impression d'être utile et accepté dans un groupe de personnes au courant de sa condition.

La voix de Maugrey le sortit de sa rêverie. Celui-ci râlait en scrutant de son œil magique le couloir de l'entrée.  
\- C'est pas trop tôt, lança-il en frappant sa jambe de bois au sol, la réunion est sur le point de commencer.  
\- Désolé, Fol-Œil, répondit une voix que Remus identifia comme celle de Kingsley Shacklebot, nous avons été retenus au Ministère.  
Kingsley entra, vêtu de sa longue robe pourpre d'Auror, entrainant dans son sillage une jeune fille qui ne passait pas inaperçu car ses cheveux, qu'elle portait en carré qui ondulait autour de son visage, étaient d'un rose-rouge foncé de l'exacte couleur d'une framboise. C'était sans compter son tee-shirt violet électrique, son jean noir moulant déchiré à plusieurs endroits et ses épaisses bottes noires en cuir. Remus se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas une camarade de classe de Fred et George Weasley, avant que son regard ne se pose sur la robe d'Auror qu'elle tenait à la main. Une Auror ? Elle avait pourtant l'air extrêmement jeune.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre semblaient également intrigués par cette jeune fille. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil sous les regards, et Remus se surprit à penser que la couleur de ses joues se mariait délicieusement bien avec celle de ses cheveux.  
\- Nymphadora ?  
Sirius s'était tourné vers la jeune femme et la fixait, un air incrédule sur le visage.  
\- Salut cousin, répondit-elle, contente de te revoir. Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, c'est Tonks !  
Sirius éclata de rire et s'avança pour la serrer dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle leva les bras pour répondre à l'étreinte de son cousin, l'épaisse robe d'Auror qu'elle tenait dans sa main percuta une tasse pleine de thé qui se brisa sur le carrelage de la cuisine. La pauvre Tonks se répandit en excuses tout en essayant de nettoyer les dégâts sous les rires de Sirius.  
\- Toujours aussi maladroite à ce que je vois, lança-t-il. Heureux de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais !  
\- Arrête donc de l'embêter, l'interrompit Molly Weasley qui aidait Tonks à nettoyer le sol. Tonks, ma chérie, je suis très heureuse de te revoir.  
\- Merci Molly, répondit doucement l'intéressée.  
Remus observa avec amusement Tonks jeter un bref regard noir à Sirius. Il se rappelait avoir entendu son ami mentionner sa cousine Nymphadora (qui était en vérité sa petite cousine) : elle était la fille d'Andromeda Black, cousine de Sirius que ce dernier avait toujours admiré pour avoir bravé sa famille et épousé un sorcier né de parents moldus.

Une fois les dégâts réparés, Dumbledore, qui venait d'arriver, invita tous les membres à s'asseoir autour de la longue table en bois. Sirius vint s'installer à côté de Remus, tout en désignant à sa cousine la chaise libre face à Remus.  
Dumbledore présenta chacun des membres tour à tour. Remus sentait une chaleur inconfortable grimper dans sa nuque, sur ses oreilles et ses joues à mesure que son tour approchait. Il détestait être au centre des attentions et des regards. Et, il devait se l'avouer, il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée d'être présenté de but en blanc à Tonks, la seule personne qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà. Elle avait sans doute lu son nom dans la Gazette du Sorcier lorsqu'il avait dû quitter Poudlard, l'an passé. Pire encore, en tant qu'Auror, peut être avait-elle déjà vu son dossier au Ministère parmi ceux des Créatures des Ténèbres. Il garda les yeux baissés lorsque Dumbledore le présenta (« Remus Lupin, que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent déjà, membre du Premier Ordre du Phénix, ancien Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… ») et les releva pour croiser les regards compatissants de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Il risqua un œil vers Tonks et fut tout à fait surpris lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle l'observait, souriante. Il constata qu'elle avait les yeux marrons, et qu'ils brillaient d'une réelle sympathie – ou peut-être était-ce de la pitié ?

Il détourna le regard, profitant de la présentation que Dumbledore faisait de Sirius. Puis ce fût le tour de Tonks. Remus réalisa en l'observant plus longuement qu'il y avait beaucoup de ressemblances entre elle et Sirius, et que leur lien familial se manifestait par certains traits physiques. Malgré son visage doux, en forme de cœur, qui n'avait rien des visages durs typiques des Blacks, elle avait les mêmes pommettes hautes que Sirius, et les mêmes fossettes se creusait dans ses joues lorsqu'elle souriait. Elle balaya du regard les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Remus en fût sûr cette fois-ci, il distingua bel et bien de la sympathie. Elle n'avait donc pas dû faire le lien entre lui et le loup-garou. Il se détendit légèrement sur sa chaise et se permit un petit sourire.

* * *

Tonks se sentait dépassée par les événements. La veille au soir, l'Ordre du Phénix n'était pour elle qu'une légende de guerre, et Voldemort un spectre angoissant. Assise sur sa chaise dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaud, elle prit soudainement conscience de l'accablante réalité du retour de Voldemort.

Elle était extrêmement fière que Kingsley et Fol-Œil l'aie estimée utile à l'Ordre du Phénix, et elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas les décevoir. Mais malgré tout, la peur s'insinuait en elle. Elle se força à respirer lentement, tout en écoutant Dumbledore leur présenter la situation. C'était après tout pour cela qu'elle avait choisi de devenir Auror, et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre pied. Reprenant ses esprits, elle redressa la tête et observa l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Bien entendu, elle savait qui était Remus Lupin elle l'avait plaint l'année passée lorsque, humilié par sa situation, il avait dû quitter Poudlard. Elle avait été surprise à l'époque, car elle se rappelait qu'il était un ami de son cousin Sirius, mais jamais Sirius n'avait mentionné que son grand ami Remus était, en plus d'être préfet, un loup-garou. Elle rougit en réalisant qu'inconsciemment, elle avait imaginé ce Remus Lupin moins normal physiquement, plus _bestial_. Elle s'était dit qu'un loup-garou serait sans doute imposant, aurait un air un peu agressif et sans doute une pilosité plutôt abondante. Mais elle réalisait à présent les préjugés qui l'avaient habitée.

Le Remus Lupin qui se trouvait face à elle dégageait simplement du calme et de la gentillesse. Appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés, il portait un pull gris un peu élimé et légèrement trop large, remonté jusqu'aux coudes, qui laissait apparaître des bras fins, musclés, et marqués de cicatrices. Il fixait Dumbledore d'un air concentré, et Tonks nota la couleur ambrée, presque dorée, de ses yeux, sur lesquels retombaient des mèches de cheveux châtain clair parsemés de gris. Mal rasé et le regard cerné, il semblait fatigué, d'ailleurs il leva sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer un bâillement. Tonks se sentit lui sourire lorsqu'il croisa son regard et qu'il lui adressa un air coupable, pris sur le fait : en réalité, elle était totalement séduite par l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux.  
 _Par Merlin, Tonks, soit professionnelle, concentre toi sur cette réunion._

Elle tourna son regard vers Dumbledore mais, quelques instants plus tard, il fût à nouveau attiré par le lycanthrope en face d'elle. Sirius s'était penché pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, et il rit silencieusement, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents blanches. Tonks sentit son cœur rater un battement et détourna de toutes ses forces ses yeux sur le directeur de Poudlard.

 _Cette histoire d'Ordre du Phénix commençait très très mal._


End file.
